Sonic: the battle for Mobius
by tomasaurusrex2
Summary: this is my idea for a Sonic continuity using characters from the video games, Archie and Fleetway comic and various cartoons. this is a fan based story all the characters are owned by their respective owners please support the official source material and it's official release
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1: starting off with a BOOM!.

There exist many worlds out there some are populated by creature with amazing powers beyond imagination, others where anyone can be anything they imagine and some where the constant battle of good and evil was a bit more furry. Case in point our story takes place on Mobius where anthropomorphic animals called Mobians live along side humans, some more than others actually as Mobius is in a state of war with the mad scientist Doctor Ivo Robotnik a.k.a Doctor Eggman with technology, brains and an unstoppable army robotic/cybernetic enhanced soldiers at his disposal Eggman was posed to take over the world if not for one constant pointy pain in his side I'm talking of course about Sonic The Hedgehog and his allies the Freedom Fighters. For nearly half a decade these heroes have thwarted Eggman's schemes over and over again, but every now and then there comes an event in a hero's story that changes and after that nothing will be the same... or there's more than but I'm getting a head of myself we'll cross those story arcs when we come to them, in the words of the blue blur "let's do it to it".

 **Eggman base: Chemical Plant Zone.**

The Chemical Plant Zone: a high-tech maze built with pipes and ducts, this area used to be the site of a proud Mobian settlement filled with beautiful nature, until Eggman took it over and twisted it into a industrial factory for making toxic chemicals. But that would come to an end as Sonic was leading a small group of Freedom Fighters on a mission to shut the plant down. As we speak a group of 3 Mobians are sneaking through the plant to shut it down and halt the production of toxic chemicals from polluting the environment any further. The group includes Rotor Walrus lead technical expert, Johnny Lightfoot master martial artist and one of Sonic's oldest friends and finally there's Sticks the Badger the quote "wild animal" of the Freedom Fighters and their crackpot conspiracy theorist.

"Guys i think were being watched" Sticks said.

Rotor: asked "by who?"

"The guy at the computer who's writing what were doing at this very moment" Sticks replied.

"Oh geez not this again, Sticks we've been over this there is no guy at a computer documenting what were doing for some story who would even read that" Johnny Lightfoot said in an annoyed tone.

She replied "who indeed?"

"We'll talk about this later right now let do what we came here to do" Rotor said in an effort to get the team back on track.

Right the 3 Freedom Fighters navigated their way through the chemical plant until they finally reached the main valve to the facility. Rotor went up to the valve and twisted it counter-clock-wise stopping the production of more dangerous chemical, at that moment the alarms went off and before they knew it were completely surrounded by SWAT-bots, laser guns pointed at them it looked like are heroes were doomed. Until 3 super fast beams of light (a blue, green and pinkish purple one) came out of nowhere and tore the SWAT-bots to pieces. The group came face to face with 3 hedgehog Mobians, 2 boys and 1 girl, each one with the same spiny hair style look but each has different colors and clothing, the first had blue fur with emerald green eyes and wore white gloves with red shoes that had a white belt with a gold buckle on each shoe. The second one was green with shaggy hair/spines and purple eyes, wearing a red vest, black spiked wristbands, and an orange fanny-pack and matching orange shoes. The third was purple with pink hair/spines and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top with purple gloves that go up to the elbow and dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red. These 3 were the aforementioned Sonic and his siblings Manic and Sonia all of whom were those blue, green and pinkish purple lights respectively that destroyed the SWAT-bots.

"we late to the party?" Sonic said.

"we couldn't find our invitations so we came anyway" Manic added to his brothers line.

"and Sonia here was taking forever to pick out a dress" Sonic said pointing to his sister"

Sonia replied "i have to look my best when I'm kicking robot butt" [kicking the air to emphasize her point].

"yeah but not every-" Manic.

"bro let the lady have her way this once" Sonic interrupted

"thank you Sonic at least 1 of you has taste" Sonia said

Manic replied "what's that suppose to mean exactly"

"i think it means you guys should start wearing pants, like Johnny or Porker" Sticks chimed in.

"oh lord not this again too, first your conspiracy story and now back to the pants thing" Rotor said

"now that you mention it i would like a nice pair of slacks... maybe in navy blue" Sonic pondered the idea.

"can we focus here this chemical plant isn't going to destroy it self" Johnny said in an attempted to get everyone back to the mission.

"alright Johnny-boy, knock it off Sticks, Rotor and Manic you 2 set the bombs so we can juice it out of here" Sonic dishing out orders to the team.

"Roger!" Rotor & Manic said in unison.

The hedgehog and walrus had set the bombs to go off in t-minus 2 minutes, with all said and done the Freedom Fighters got the heck out of there. The Hedgehog triplets sped out has fast as possible with Rotor, Sticks and Johnny escaping via the getaway car they came in and headed back to Freedom HQ.

 **Freedom HQ in the Wood Zone.**

As you can guess Freedom HQ was the home base for the Freedom Fighters, hidden deep in the forests of the Wood Zone their base of operations was a bunker in a large hollowed out tree. A pathway leading to a underground garage opened up in front of said tree as the car with Rotor,Sticks and Johnny drove in with Sonic, Manic and Sonia trailing behind enter the garage along with the others.

"phew glad to be out of there" Sonia said

"your kidding right that was hardly cutting it close i barely got a rush out of that" Sonic said

"i think she means being away from that chemical plant" Johnny pointed out.

"exactly Johnny thank you, plus the smog was ruining my fur" Sonia added.

"mine's still silky smooth" Manic said while brushing his fingers between his quills.

"that's enough you 2 lets report in" Rotor said

The team went up from the garage to a large meeting room with a round table and 12 chairs around it, they were greeted by a hologram that took the form of a brown female Mobian Lynx with green eyes, black hair and black tipped ears, wearing a shoulder-less, sleeveless and purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach with black pants, white gloves, and shoes, the gloves featuring round gold cuffs while the shoes had silver cuffs and toes, this was Nicole the ultra advanced artificial intelligence program that ran everything the Freedom Fighters used to fight Eggman.

"greetings everyone i trust the mission was a success" Nicole greeting the returning Freedom Fighters.

"sure everything went fine" Sonic said.

"if you don't count Sticks's little episode" Manic added.

"it wasn't me it was Rotor" Sticks retorted.

Rotor commented "i think he's talking about the whole voices in your head discussion from earlier"

"right, how do you know it wasn't you turning that valve didn't alert those SWAT-bots" Sticks fired back at the walrus

"well they would have heard us anyway if you weren't talking to yourself" Rotor retorted.

"i was talking about the guy behind the computer" Sticks reiterating her conspiracy.

Manic said "what guy are you talking about you lunatic?!"

"why you little!" as she was about to threaten Manic.

"will you 2 cool off."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a brown chipmunk mobian with strawberry blonde hair wearing black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with blue bracelets and a closed blue vest with a black crop-top underneath. This was Princess Sally Acorn or just Sally to her friends, leader of the Freedom Fighters when Sonic's not around.

"nothing will get accomplished if we fight amongst ourselves" Sally said as she walked into the room.

Sonic coming in between Manic and Sticks "Sals got a point guys"

"right, mission accomplished Princess Chemical Plant destroyed" Rotor saluting to Sally.

"good that's another one of Robotnik's factories we've destroyed" she said.

"ol'egg heads bound to be boiling now" Sonic said.

 **Meanwhile at Eggman's base in Robotropolis.**

True to Sonic's statement everyone's favourite moustache wearing mad scientist was having a fit over the loss of his chemical plant, with Orbot and Cubot.

"THAT'S THE THIRD FACTORY THIS MONTH THOSE PESTS HAVE DESTROYED!" Doctor Eggman shouted at the top off his lungs.

"really sir the loss of the Chemical Plant hardly strikes a blow to you, doesn't it?" Orbot trying to calm down Eggman.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, it's that Hedgehog running in and wrecking my stuff" Eggman continuing to shout.

"eh forget it man there's no point in talking to him like this" Cubot commented

"i know" Orbot sighing in defeat"

"enjoy your victory Freedom Fighters for it will be your LAST!" Eggman musing over his next plan.

 **Later Nighttime.**

On the outskirts of Robotropolis, the Freedom Fighters consisting of Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot and Johnny for tonight's mission were preparing to storm the city after getting word of Eggman about to launch a new weapon. Sally is looking at the city through binoculars to find a way in. After another quick look she huddles the group together to discuss the infiltration plan.

"all right security doesn't appear to tight but don't let your guard down for a moment" discussing with the team.

Sonic interrupted "yeah yeah now excuse me princess while i kick some Ro-Butt-Nik"

Before Sally could say another word, Sonic blasted off at the speed of sound towards Robotropolis. He quickly disposed of the robots guarding the front door and ran back to the group.

"there, just cleared our way in, go me" he said.

"mon Dieu" Antoine holding his palm over his eyes.

"typical" Sonia sarcastically said.

"he did give us a way inside" Bunnie said

"like always" Manic admitted.

Once inside the city, our heroes made their way past SWAT-bots, Egg-pawns and Badniks to enter Eggman's citadel. After reaching the citadel the team split up into 2 groups with Sonic, Tails, Sonia and Manic going through the north section and Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Johnny to the south end of the citadel. After much searching Sonic's group reached a large room with a generator that housed a glowing red gemstone, upon a single look Sonic and Tails identified what the gem was.

"a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"how did old baldy mcnosehair get his mitts on one" Manic asked.

"don't care but I'm nabbing it" Sonic did so with his trademark speed.

No more than 5 feet Sonic ran before a dome closed around Tails, Sonia and Manic trapping them. Manic tried to use a spin dash to break the dome, but the glass was to hard and bounced right off, suddenly an all to familiar laughter could be heard as an egg shaped vehicle floated down being driven by none other than Doctor Eggman.

"it's Eggman" Tails gasped

"speak of the devil and he appears" Sonia remarked.

"as requested my fair lady" Eggman said with a bow.

"alright egg-breath you've got 5 seconds to release my siblings and best friend, and hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic challenging his long time rival to which Eggman replied "or what?"

"or this!, Freedom Fighters ATTACK!"

Sally, Bunnie, Johnny and Antoine jumped out of hiding to attack, several SWAT-bots entered the room and opened fire on the Freedom Fighters who retaliated against said robots. Sonic used his trademarked spin dash to shatter the dome holding Tails and his siblings freeing them. While Sonic and Sonia helped with the fight, Tails and Manic started tampering with the machine the Chaos Emerald was housed in all while staying out of Robotnik's sight. Speaking of which Eggman was activating his new machine what it did was anyone's guess. There was a massive burst of Chaos energy enveloping the entire room in a blinding white light.

 **The Special Zone.**

Suddenly a spacial warp opened a portal to the Special Zone a weird alternate dimension that was once home to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his friends were teleported there along with Doctor Eggman, all spinning around uncontrollably while the dimension itself flashing colors, clocks, loop de loops, swirling objects and other such nonsense.

"What in tarnation?" Bunnie questioned.

"The Emerald must have done this" Sally said

"Where are we? Are we dead?" Johnny wondered.

"I do not wish to be dead! I wish to be alive préfére, ou, une cowboy" Antoine paniced for a moment as usual.

Sonic on the other hand was bummed out "Dead, oh man. Tomorrow was all you can eat chilli dog day at Chuck's dinner. And I wanted to eat all that I could"

"We're not dead, idiots. We're stuck in the Special... whoa no! Heads up everybody, prepare for impact!" those we're Eggman's last words before a sudden flash warped everyone out of the Special Zone.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: same game, different rules.

 **Emerald Hill Zone.**

A large flash of light appeared over the zone and the Freedom Fighters came falling out of the flash and landed on the ground, some on their feet others on their faces.

"ugh i always hated going in there" Sonia asked

"i can still zee the flashing colours" Antoine said still dazed.

Bunnie added "me too sugah-twan"

"alright team lets get our bearings straightened and find out where we are" Sally said in order to take command of their situation.

"it look like we were dropped off back on westside island" Tails commented.

"your right Tails this is the Emerald Hill" Sonia said.

Manic took a quick glance at the surroundings "the old place hasn't changed much"

"yea except i don't remember those" Sonic was pointing to several black jagged spires jutting out from the ground that were all over the place. Each spire was of varying size but in the same pointed shape and were inscribed with unusual orange glowing circuit like markings.

"those defiantly weren't here the last time" Tails added.

"who could have done this?" Johnny raising the question.

"it couldn't have been Eggman he was in the Special Zone with us" Sally making a point.

"don't count your chicken's yet Sal, Eggman could have set this up before we got sucked in" Sonic chimed in.

"i don't know Sonic it didn't seem like he did this on purpose" Sally replied.

Manic added "yeah man chaos energy is like mondo unpredictable"

"right, and there's no telling if were in another dimension or got sent to a different time period" Sonia said.

"we'll worry about that part when it becomes a problem, right now let's see if we can get back to the rest of the team" Sonic concluded.

"you all heard the hedgehog let's do it to it" Johnny followed up.

The Freedom Fighters had raced off to hopefully reunite with their friends and find out what else has changed in their absence, all while unravelling the mystery behind the spires that populate the Emerald Hill Zone. As they travelled across the Zone, they saw more and more of this weird spires and how they had destroyed much of the area. It wounded the Freedom Fighters to see the landscape either destroyed or warped, Sonic in particular was furious and ready to bust the guy responsible.

 **Knothole Village.**

They made it all the way to Knothole only to discover the horror that awaited them. While the damage to Emerald hill and the few Zones the Freedom Fighters passed through was minimal the Village that many called home for years was worse for wear. Everything was ruined, nearly every single house/hut had spires sticking straight out in some direction, trees were knocked over and a large portion of land upturned or deformed in unnatural ways. The Freedom Fighters looked on in shock and horror over their defiled home.

Bunnie gasped "oh my stars"

"it can't be" followed by Tails.

"how could this have happened" Sally said.

Sonic retorted "i don't know, but I'm getting to the bottom of it"

And Sonic took off at full speed leaving the other Freedom Fighters behind, even if they could catch up they wouldn't have the time as the earth began to move and the black spires started to glow and change into humanoid shapes, a black Mobian crow flew off in the distance having observed the Freedom Fighters. Meanwhile a few kilometres away Sonic stopped for a moment to survey the area, he remembered all the good times he had playing with his friends before Eggman announced his goal of world domination. The reminiscing was cut short by the sounds fighting followed by a scream or 2 coming from the direction that Sonic had just came from and rushed back to save his friends from whatever was attacking them.

"I'm hear now . . .what's . . . oh" before Sonic could finish his sentence.

The blue hedgehog was looking at his friends and siblings battle 5 giant black rock monster with the same glowing orange marking they saw on the spires. Needless to say it was a losing battle, Antoine was lying on the ground bruised but alive with his sword snapped in half, Manic was in the same position as Antoine, Bunnie was struggling against one of the monsters, Tails and Sonia were in another one's grip, Johnny was barely holding his own with the monster he was fighting and Sally was exhausted from the battle. One of the monsters took a swipe at Sally, she activated her ring blade to take the attack, but the force was enough to send her flying into a tree. Seeing this Sonic launched a homing attack right at the monster's head knocking it to the ground.

"Sal what's going on i leave for not even 2 minutes and already your fighting monsters" Sonic helping the princess.

"im just as confused as you Sonic, before we could catch up these things started literally coming out of the ground" Sally replied.

"we can piece it together later right now let's-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence several wisp shaped energy blasts struck the monsters and they broke apart into multiple piles of rocks.

"huh?" Sonic wondered.

"what just happened" followed by Sally.

Her question was about to be answered as a group of mobian soldiers carrying wispons, leading them was a female ring-tailed lemur with white fur and long bushy tail with grey stripes, wearing a short-sleeved black bodysuit with orange stripes down the sides, a yellow sleeveless top, yellow hi-tops and fingerless black gloves with orange backings. This new group looked at Sonic and Sally with a combination of shock, awe and relief.

"i don't believe it" said 1 soldier.

The lemur girl immediately ran straight up in front of the duo with an unparalleled level of excitement on her face. "oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god, this is just like, i can't believe it's you 2 i mean everyone thought you were dead for so long when Eggman's base exploded no one knew what to do and then-"

Sally trying to calm down this new fan "whoa whoa whoa what do you mean by "dead", who are you guys and more importantly what the hell's going on here!"

"right right sorry princess, in order after your last mission 14 months ago everyone in the world believed you and your Freedom Fighters were K.I.A along with Eggman, my name is Tangle the Lemur and we are soldiers of the Resistance" she said.

All of the soldiers saluted.

"The Resistance" really creative name you got there" Sonic joked.

"i wasn't the one who came up with it" Tangle admitted.

"but what about those rock monsters if Eggman isn't behind this then who is?" Sally asked

"we can explain better once we return to base their while be more of these monsters and i mean more literally" another Soldier said

"right gather up the wounded and let's roll out people" Tangle agreed.

The soldiers that accompanied Tangle helped the other Freedom Fighters with their injuries and carried them all to a large armored transport vehicle they had parked close by. The entire party drove off with Sonic running along side.

 **Resistance HQ.**

The group arrived at an old bunker in a ruined city, as they arrived the soldiers at the base looked and Sonic with awe. But there was little time to sign autographs as he had to meet the person in charge and speeded off.

Sonic stopped for a second which was rare for him "so who's running this dog and pony show"

As if to answer his question a familiar female pink hedgehog in a military jacket had just walked in. It was none other than Amy Rose, Sonic's number 1 fan and leader of the Resistance. Sally walked in a few seconds after Amy.

Sally walked up to her and said "Amy what happened to Mobius?"

"it all began 2 months after you guys disappeared, we searched everywhere for you but no luck and then out of nowhere he came and took over Eggman's place as Mobius's dictator" she said.

"who?" Sonic asked.

"we know him as Armageddon" the word Armageddon rang with an ominous feeling as if death itself was present.

 **Unknown Location.**

In a massive castle the same crow from Knothole landed in the castles throne room were a large Mobian dragon with dark scales, long tail which ended in a blade and enormous wings sat on said throne.

"sire i bring news that the Freedom Fighters have been spotted in the Great Forest meeting up with the Resistance, the hedgehog and the princess of Acorn were with them" the Crow spoke kneeled before his master

"so Sonic The Hedgehog is back"

 **To be continued?**


End file.
